


Safe for a moment longer

by morjens



Series: Moments [8]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: To say he has missed him is a huge understatement. He can’t help but smile when he finally sees other one for real, in the same place with him, even if it’s a basic American coffee shop in the mall at ten in the morning. He knows he has to be careful not to be seen, but he also knows it’s easier when he is the only one of their group and doesn’t have a video team or anything else going on. Just him. And Jackson, who is already taken the part of leading them to order their coffees.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Series: Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Safe for a moment longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, this was supposed to be a valentine's fic but ahhaha, well, time is illusion. Anyway, if you enjoyed this little fluffy thing please hit kudos or leave comments, i would really much appreciate that. ^^
> 
> Also, Jack and Joon happened to be at the same city when they were st States so ofc I had to write something, lol.

”Happy day, huh”, Yoongi smirks at Namjoon when he climbs to the back seat of their van. Yoongi is already there, sitting next to the window with a phone in his hand.  
“Oh, shut up”, Namjoon just mumbles but can’t help the blush that creeps on his cheeks. Yoongi laughs low before deciding that teasing Namjoon right now is pointless, he is flying too high still, whatever he had done. Yoongi doesn’t know and Namjoon likes to keep it like that. His own little secret. 

Of course, Yoongi is right, as he usually is. It has been pretty nice day, overall. And maybe the biggest reason for it has been the one and only—

“Joon-ah!” he could recognise Jackson’s voice everywhere. Even on the busy mall where they agreed on meeting. It’s little risky place to meet but he really needs to get out of his hotel room for once, out to breath fresh air and to see people. And one person particularly.

“Jackson”, he breathes out, much quieter than the one approaching him with pink beanie on his head. He is dressed in black jeans and black jacket and Namjoon knows he really should appreciate it since Jackson usually dresses only on sweaters. Jackson makes everything look good, it’s just the way he makes every cloth sit, how he is charismatic enough to wear anything. 

“Hi, long time no see, huh”, Jackson smirks when they finally stand next to each other. Namjoon sees his manager stand little further away, as is Namjoon’s, on the other side of the scene. Maybe he should just say something for them to meet too but right now he is too happy about seeing Jackson. 

It has been pretty long time, yeah, he agrees with that. If possible, Jackson’s schedule is even crazier than his, man is always flying between three countries, or even more when touring. It’s been terrible trying to see each other when the only time Jackson is on Korea is pretty much to have a comeback. But oh god, it feels so good to finally see him, his sparkling eyes and lips that are curved to a small smile. He looks young in days like these, when he is not having three projects at the same time, when he’s having two hours free time. Jackson, the workaholic he is, still is able to give Namjoon couple hours from his day and Namjoon appreciates it so much. 

To say he has missed him is a huge understatement. He can’t help but smile when he finally sees other one for real, in the same place with him, even if it’s a basic American coffee shop in the mall at ten in the morning. He knows he has to be careful not to be seen, but he also knows it’s easier when he is the only one of their group and doesn’t have a video team or anything else going on. Just him. And Jackson, who is already taken the part of leading them to order their coffees. 

Sometimes it feels somehow free to be with Jackson, especially in the States. Like, he isn’t the only one with the language, he isn’t the one who has to do everything in the end. And he fucking loves his member and he knows they try their best and have been improving so much these past years. But still. Jackson being as fluent, even better than him, in English, is a huge relief sometimes. 

After asking what he wants Jackson orders for both of them and insist on paying because he is hyung even if he basically isn’t and is only six month older. But then again, if Jackson sets his mind onto something he can’t be swayed and this seems to be one of those matters. Their managers happen to find a table too, couple tables away from them. He sees them watch them but then get back to what they’ve been doing on their phone. Namjoon knows it’s for his own best to have his manager hyung with him in days like these because honestly, he doesn’t want to keep his mind on all the schedules and taxies and stuff.

After he comes back with their drinks, Jackson takes off his jacket and Namjoon smiles at the Adidas sweater, of course. 

“So, busy huh?” he asks when he sips his coffee. It’s hot and he almost burns his tongue but he doesn’t care. Jackson giggles and Namjoon knows without saying that yes, Jackson indeed is busy. 

They talk. Talk about this and that, about small things, about important things, about how Jackson is trying to find new medicine to battle the colds he catches way too easily and Namjoon is worried about him. Jackson of course brushes it off just like that, doesn’t want to dwell on that for too long. He is easy to talk with, it’s been, what seven, eight years, already? It’s long time, he admits that. 

Just seeing Jackson like this, in basic scene in the coffee shop, makes his heart leap into his throat. Just the way Jackson laughs too loud with his whole body, how he really listens what other is saying, how he focuses on him with everything he has. Sometimes, times like these, the words dance so close on Namjoon’s lips, almost spilling out just for him to swallow them back. He might be ready, but it’s not the place, not the right moment for those words. 

He rests cheek on his palm and looks at Jackson who’s telling a story about how he manages to build a stage in some Chinese music award show. Namjoon isn’t sure anymore what it was since he has lost the track of his thoughts long ago. He concentrates on watching Jackson. How lively he looks, his hair fluffy and cheeks red because he is excited. When he tells a story, he always gets so invested into it, makes sure to tell all the details, makes sure the listener is still understanding him. And the way his eyes light up when he tells about music, about shows and building everything from the scratch just makes Namjoon smile even more. It’s cute, he thinks. 

Jackson is cute, with the way beanie tries stay on top of his head when he tells the story while his hands draw big circles on air. Jackson’s cookie is still half-eaten, his coffee must be lukewarm already, but he doesn’t seem to care because he finally has time to catch up with Namjoon. 

And damn, it really has been awhile. Of course, there was award seasons, they did end up meeting couple times, but award shows are hectic with all cloth switching, rehearsals, makeup and hairs. On top of that Jackson managed to catch some cold so all the free time he managed to have he ended up sleeping. By the time Namjoon had ended his number, changed his clothes and went through the day with this members Jackson was sleeping home already. 

It’s though but it’s how it’s always been. Namjoon doesn’t see it changing soon. They are just too similar in that matter, always working harder, trying to achieve the next goals. Of course, there’s the shadow of military looming in the near future, and Namjoon knows it’s there. Jackson doesn’t mention it, maybe because he doesn’t have to go, but Namjoon knows Jackson acknowledges it’s going to happen. One day Namjoon will shave his head and changes his comfy clothes to soldiers. 

“Are you listening?” Jackson sips his cold coffee and Namjoon hums. 

“No, not really.”

“Oh, come on, man”, Jackson whines and his pout always manages to melt Namjoon’s heart. 

“Sorry”, he laughs but Jackson doesn’t seem to mind. He knows Namjoon did listen, he just likes to tease. 

Jackson finishes his cookie while Namjoon tells him about their tv-shows, what they’ve been doing. Jackson nods along, comments on some random things and listens. God, how he has missed this, being free to talk without having to think too much. He talks about these things with his members but it’s always different to get an opinion from someone who works on the same field, has the same ambition but also has kind of different perspective for all of it. And when he speaks, Jackson looks at him, really looks like he sees him as equal and not someone who has so much higher status or some kid who is from Korea and makes music. God, Jackson looks so good, his hair not styled too much and light stubble on this chin. 

“You wanna--?” he says casually and Jackson looks a little confused at first but he catches up soon. He nods lightly and looks after when Namjoon stands up to find a toilet. He doesn’t say anything to his manager, just goes to look for a sign. Luckily, toilets are on the back of the corridor, and there are many stalls. He checks the corners of the walls soon but doesn’t see cameras. It’s not likely that anyone even watches those but it’s better be careful. Café seemed pretty silent so it’s not surprise that Namjoon is the only one in the toilet. He fixes his hair in front of the mirror when Jackson finally opens the door. He points a finger towards the closest toilet stall and Jackson grins. 

It feels little filthy to do it like this but they don’t care. As soon as Namjoon clicks the door locked, Jackson grabs his collars and pulls him close. Lips find each others easily, with years practice and Jackson sighs into a kiss. Namjoon groans when Jackson slides his tongue in, loses a little his balance. God, he has missed this, Jackson pressed against him, to feel his body close to his. 

“So long”, Jackson pants against his lips when they finally pull farther. They both know they cant be here for too long, otherwise their managers will grow suspicious or some other client will come but for these couple minutes they could be like any other usual pair. Or that’s what they like to think. 

“I missed you”, Namjoon sighs against Jackson’s lips, just before Jackson dives for another kiss.

“And I missed you”, Jackson mumbles, voice low and Namjoon chases after the kiss, yearns to feel those lips against his even for a tiny moment longer. He knows this is all they can have in few months, because work is catching up, tours are happening. He knows he has to remember this when he feels hopeless about their future, when he lies on his bed alone at middle of the night thinking this over. One of those days he is going to question everything, if this is worth it but he has to remember this. Because this, Jackson’s lips against his, his low voice saying things he knows he means and says to no one else, this is worth it. There’s a look on Jackson’s eyes he knows he has too, how he has waited for this for so long. And Jackson gives it all to him, kisses him deeper, pulls him even closer in a tiny toilet stall and swallows all his moans. He pours all his feelings for these few kisses and he hopes it’s enough, that Jackson knows he still feels so so much. Still, after all these years. 

Few minutes later Namjoon is the first one to leave the toilet. He doesn’t meet his manager’s eyes, just heads back to his table and hopes he doesn’t look too dishevelled. He hopes Jackson’s stubble didn’t scratch his chin, hopes his lips doesn’t look too puffy or anything else. Jackson comes minute later, fixes his hair. He sits in front of him just like nothing happened and they continue to speak about music, back to the basics. All the words Jackson mumbled just five minutes ago are hidden in deep, never said out loud at public. 

When they hug for goodbye they do it on friendly way and Namjoon steps out of the café with his manager. He puts his sun glasses on and heads out, automatically checking for all the cameras but meets none. He breaths out slow. 

They survived again, they are safe for a moment longer.


End file.
